Besos de Murciélago
by Paper Moon -YiiYii
Summary: Freddie es un chico de alta sociedad inglesa que por orden de sus padres tiene que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con los Puckett.Sam sera la encargada de hacerle de anfitriona pero no es nada fácil con la personalidad excéntrica de esté.Una noche con unas copas de más...bajo el muérdago sucede un beso que cambiara sus vidas... :D ENTREN! - LEAN! - OPINEN! :D
1. La importancia de la primera impresión

**Hola!...Bueno este es mi primer fic y en realidad como soy nueva en esto voy a ir de paso en paso...primero voy a hacer una adaptación de un libro que me gusto mucho y me pareció perfecto para un debut. :)**

**Sin mas aquí el primer capitulo de BESOS DE MURCIÉLAGO!**

**ICarly no me pertenece, ni la esencia de la historia,yo solo la adapto para nuestros personajes favoritos... :P**

* * *

**_La importancia de la primera impresión_**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba harta frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin disimulo su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

— ¡Levanta más el cartel, Sam!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Sam. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Puckett, ¡bienvenido a América!».

Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Sam nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto —murmuro con un deje de aburrimiento.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Sam —ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Shh…—El señor Puckett le indicó que guardase silencio.

Sam alzó la vista hacia la puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos ojos chocolate y muy penetrantes.

—Yo… soy Fredward.

— ¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Sam, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

— ¡Freddie! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Puckett lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Sam, al tiempo que le estrechaba calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Sam clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar al chico de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar. Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.

Freddie había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar, no se había esperado esa clase de recibimiento y, teniendo en cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció Pam cuando el señor Puckett aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.

Freddie bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Él odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera con que ver con la naturaleza. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí. Quizá si robase el coche del señor Puckett en plena noche…

— ¿Freddie? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestra otra hija. —Pam le sonrió de forma exagerada—. La pobre lloro toda la noche porque rompió con su novio y hoy estaba tan cansada que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Sam vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

— ¡Melanie, hija! —gritó la madre, jovial—. ¿Estas mejor?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, Freddie dio un paso atrás, asqueado por el cuarto rosa y al ver a Melanie, ¿Gemelas?... ¡Fantástico!, pensó sarcásticamente.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó soñolienta, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

—Ha llegado el chico de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.

—Mmm…—

A continuación, Pam cerró la puerta suavemente. Freddie la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Esta algo delicada —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Freddie.

La señora Puckett pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Sam que condujese a Freddie a su habitación para dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Sam explicó:

—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Freddie—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Sam entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que el nuevo inquilino le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Freddie frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Freddie se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos chocolate se clavaron en los de Sam como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Sam se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Sam necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Freddie hacía uso; como si fuese un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.

— ¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

Sam rio con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

— ¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impecable— en el armario.

Sam estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Freddie se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Sam, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento del tal Freddie, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores en cuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a un loco a pasar las Navidades en casa.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el primer cap...me encantaría su opinión, si lo sigo o soy muy mala y me tengo que pensionarme...jeje!**

**BYE!**


	2. El comienzo de un largo infierno

**Ohayo! :)**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap...un poco rápido ya que estos días estoy libre. Así que disfruten la historia. :D**

**Ah!...Gracias a ****_Una Tal Dayana_**** y ****_seddie-purple-dream_****...sus reviews son un gran apoyo y soy una gran fan de sus historias!**

**ICarly no me pertenece ni la esencia de esta historia solo la modifico para ustedes.**

* * *

**_El comienzo de un largo infierno_**

Freddie se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar las Navidades en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo. No es que a James le importase la Navidad —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya se comportaban como marcianos.

Supuso que serían las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida y que, en caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica torpe,que parecía recién salida de un basurero con aquella ropa desarreglada.

Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

— ¡Freddie, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?

Era Pam —señora de la casa y mujer más pesada sobre la faz de la tierra—. El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta.

— ¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias!

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

Freddie pensó, en principio, que se trataba de una broma. Pero tras un incómodo silencio que no fue acompañado por risitas de ningún tipo, comprendió que estaba equivocado y con horror se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella a modo de refuerzo.

—No hace falta, señora Puckett, de verdad. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

— ¡Vale, baja cuando termines, cielo! —se despidió Pam excesivamente alto.

Freddie se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones castaños sin demasiado interés. Observó que había dejado la puerta del armario entreabierta y la cerró cuidadosamente, estudiando con atención que la madera encajase sin desviarse ni un centímetro. Era sumamente detallista y maniático. A Freddie le gustaba ser así.

Odiaba los números impares, así que casi siempre intentaba que todo fuera múltiplo de dos o de cuatro. Le repugnaba la carne, era vegetariano y jamás dejaba que su barba creciese durante más de veinticuatro horas. Dormía con la ventana abierta y se tapaba con la colcha hasta cubrirse las orejas. Además, se lavaba las manos constantemente y cuidaba al detalle su higiene diaria, llegando a convertirse en alguien un tanto hipocondríaco.

Tras veinte minutos de paz, alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Idiota? —Preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo, es hora de comer.

James suspiró tras escuchar a Sam al otro lado de la puerta. No contestó. Finalmente Sam abrió despacio la puerta, ligeramente asustada por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior.

— ¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo tumbado plácidamente.

— ¿Oír qué?

— Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota» y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a tu padre.

—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Freddie se incorporó perezosamente en la cama, movió el cuello de un lado al otro.

—Entonces, ¿me espera una suculenta comida? —preguntó sonriente—. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy vegetariano.

Sam rió antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal. Freddie bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. Finalmente, despidiéndose de la calma, se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, donde, por desgracia, le esperaba la familia Puckett al completo.

Se asombró al ver a Melanie, esperaba que fuera igual que su hermana «sacada del basurero» pero no, era una fresita empalagosa. Su pelo lacio recogido en una perfecta coleta, un vestido corto rosa de vuelos y zapatillas escarchadas. Derramaba miel, no era su tipo pero era mejor que nada.

— ¡Hola! —le dijo con una sonrisa

—Hoo..la — Seguía analizandola cuando la voz de Pam se alzó más de lo normal para dirigirse a él.

— ¿La parte de la pechuga o el ala?

— ¿Qué?

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme pollo al horno que reposaba sobre una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, la señora Puckett le miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, con un enorme cuchillo en la mano, preparada para cortarle el trozo correspondiente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Sam rió por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía un enorme trozo de carne, cogiendo el pringoso muslo con descaro.

—Nada, por favor —respondió.

— ¿Es que no te gusta el pollo, cariño?

—Yo… no como carne —logró decir.

Ambas hermanas rieron al unísono, cosa que molestó al muchacho. Pam les dirigió una mirada de reproche ante la que ellas agacharon rápidamente la cabeza y metieron las narices en sus respectivos platos aún con una leve sonrisa surcándoles los labios.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado—. Ahora mismo te preparo otra cosa —añadió antes de dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina.

Freddie suspiró aliviado.

—Así que ¿no comes carne? —le preguntó Melanie que comía con más modales que su hermana.

—Exacto.

— ¿Ni salchichas? —

Le miró alrededor de un minuto en silencio, pensando si era una broma o no, aposto por lo segundo.

—No, las salchichas tampoco forman parte de mi dieta.

— ¡Oh! Bueno a mí tampoco me gustan pero, ¿tampoco puedes comer hamburguesas?

¿De verdad aquello era real? Aquella chica era hueca ¿o qué?, dirigió su mirada hacia Sam, casi en busca de ayuda. La muchacha reía por lo bajo, mientras el señor Puckett permanecía pendiente de las noticias y Freddie se armó de paciencia.

—No, las hamburguesas también son carne —aclaró, pronunciando despacio cada una de las palabras, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a una niña de cinco años.

— ¡Ah! —concluyó Melanie con una gran sonrisa.

—Es que es un tanto rarito el inglés, ¿sabes? —comentó Sam.

Su hermana asintió sin ningún tipo de interés al respecto, algo que Freddie agradeció. Afortunadamente, Pam regresó diez minutos más tarde con un enorme plato repleto de verduras a la plancha.

—He pensado que esta tarde podrías presentarle a tus amigos —le dijo a su hija, sonriente como siempre.

Sam tosió tras atragantarse con un trozo de pollo. El joven sonrió disimuladamente.

— ¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso llevar al Señor del Té conmigo. Sería un suicidio público.

La señora Puckett abrió la boca exageradamente tras arrugar la nariz en señal de disgusto. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa; después le dio un codazo a su marido.

— ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho tu hija, Tom?

—Haz caso a tu madre, Sam —se limitó a murmurar el marido sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Freddie carraspeó intentando llamar la atención.

—No importa, de verdad —dijo con un tono dulce que a Sam le pareció ligeramente forzado—. Daré una vuelta solo para conocer el lugar.

— ¡De eso nada! —Exclamó Pam señalando a su hija con el dedo índice—. Tú le acompañarás, te guste o no.

—Oye, ¿por qué Melanie no puede hacer de canguro? —se quejó Sam, dejando el tenedor con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

— Esta ocupada, a diferencia de ti, ella si hace sus deberes y ayuda a los demás.

Sam abrió la boca para reclamar, pero al recordar el pacto que meses atrás había hecho con su hermana, la cerró. Observó el rostro sonriente de Freddie, que parecía disfrutar siendo el protagonista de aquella disputa familiar.

—Será genial que paseéis juntos —opinó la señora Puckett—. Seguro que en cuanto se conozcan terminaran volviéndose inseparables —añadió, risueña—, como uña y carne

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el segundo cap y un review no estaría mal para saber si les va gustando... :)**

**BYE!**


	3. ¡Victoria!

**Holaa!**

**Y más motivada que nunca les traigo el tercer cap! :) Disfrútenlo!**

**ICarly no es mio solo adoro el SEDDIE que lo uso para esta linda historia.**

* * *

**_¡Victoria!_**

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Sam agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino pedregoso frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

— ¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Freddie con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar…

La miró de reojo.

— ¿Acaso en América está prohibido hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que Estados Unidos es la tierra de la libertad. Ni respirar se permite.

Sam le miró asqueada y reanudó la marcha.

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta.

Freddie rió con ganas.

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo.

— ¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que eres el hermano gemelo de Brad Pitt! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Freddie con un deje de satisfacción.

Sam se cruzó de brazos consternada.

— ¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Sam se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

— ¡Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Freddie sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella, pegándole en el brazo.

Freddie lo paso por alto y simuló cerrar la boca con una cremallera invisible y lanzar la inexistente llave hacia el prado de al lado.

— ¿No te parece que es hora de regresar a casa? —preguntó la chica pasados diez minutos.

Él la miró feliz, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Contéstame! —exigió furiosa.

Freddie se señaló los labios sellados, divertido al conseguir que su compañera estuviese a punto de entrar en un peligroso estado de histeria. Ella se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo más de pena que de alegría.

—Tú estás fatal, eres un enfermo —le dijo—, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a hablar.

Se dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro de Freddie cuando Sam le pisó el pie decidida, dejándose caer sobre el pulcro zapato del joven inglés. Él no pudo evitar gritar y la empujó lanzándola lejos.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —chilló—. ¡Me has lastimado! ¡Y ensuciaste mi zapato!

Sam se mostró satisfecha.

— ¡Dame un pañuelo ahora mismo! —exigió con un tono autoritario.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, saboreando el momento.

—No llevo nada —le informó. Sus pupilas, brillantes de emoción, se agrandaban conforme el rostro de Freddie se ponía más y más rojo.

—Vale, volvamos ahora mismo a la casa embrujada —indicó él, cambiando de dirección.

— ¿Cómo que la casa embrujada?

Freddie resopló sin dejar de mirar su zapato sucio mientras caminaban.

—Ya me dirás con qué nombre quieres que la bautice, teniendo en cuenta los elementos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar como un ñoño?

—Ya…, entiendo que mi vocabulario te deslumbre, acostumbrada a vivir en la más absoluta vulgaridad —opinó— Me refería a tu familia, tu padre siempre pendiente del televisor como una bruja con su bola de cristal, después tu madre es toda una lunática, le sigue tu hermana que es una muñeca hueca y luego tú, sacada de un basurero.

Sam abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el paso, controlándose para no pisarle el otro zapato.

— ¡Que te sucede, idiota! ¡Ni que fueras muy normal, ño-ño!

Freddie rió a carcajada limpia.

—Así, pues este "ñoño" te parece muy lindo— le dijo con una sonrisa picara

—Estúpido— murmuro un poco apenada

—Además, ¿de donde sacaron a tu hermana? ¿La compraron o algo si? Puesto que son idénticas…excepto que tú si tienes algo de cerebro…Ya se te clonaron y la están usando de experimento —dijo con la mano en la barbilla como si fuera un asunto muy serio.

Sam se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no reír por lo ridículo de la situación.

—Tú también podrías participar en algún experimento —contraatacó—. En uno titulado: «Los doctores descubren que los monos superan la capacidad cerebral de ciertos humanos»_. _Eres el sujeto perfecto.

Freddie se disponía a contestar el último comentario de Sam cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la cuneta. Se giró sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó señalando la maleza—¿Un oso, un lobo, un tigre…?

Sam sonrió con ganas—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Freddie le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Tranquila, después de haberos conocido a ti y al resto de tu familia ya no tengo capacidad para temer nada más —dijo—. Con el día de hoy ha sido más que suficiente.

Sam le ignoró y se acercó hasta los matorrales; Freddie la siguió con cautela. Observó cómo ella apartaba algunas hierbas y gritaba eufórica.

— ¡Aaah!

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? —Él dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

— ¡Es monísimo! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, ven aquí, bonito, ven aquí! ¡Oh, míralo, es adorable!

Freddie parpadeó confundido. Se puso al lado de Sam y bajó la mirada hasta encontrar a un perro pulgoso que se rebozaba en un charco de barro que se había acumulado detrás de los arbustos.

— ¡Has encontrado a tu novio! —exclamó entre risas. Después, cogiendo del brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a girarse—. ¡Tápate los ojos, está desnudito! Esas cosas no se ven hasta la noche de bodas… Y soltó una brusca carcajada.

Sam bufó, alargó las manos y cogió entre ellas al simpático perro. Apenas se distinguía de qué color era su pelaje a causa del barro.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Freddie alarmado—. ¡Ahora sé con certeza que estás completamente enferma! ¡Suéltalo, Sam, suelta a esa bola de gérmenes!

—El tío Freddie es un gruñón —le explicó Sam al perro después de que este le diese un húmedo lametón—. Se hace el duro, pero después de un par de días contigo ya verás cómo acaba rendido a tus pies…

El perro ladró feliz, como si comprendiese las palabras de Sam mientras movía frenéticamente el rabo. Freddie dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo que un par de días? —preguntó, acalorado por la cantidad de emociones negativas que se agolpaban en su interior.

Sam le miró confundida.

— ¡Fredbobo, no lleva collar, parece que no tiene dueño! Y está solito… —Dedicó un puchero al animal mientras le daba mimos. El perro gimoteó agradecido.

Después Sam le dirigió una desagradable mirada a Freddie—. Además, si te hemos recogido a ti, ¿cómo no vamos a acoger a este perro, que es más adorable y simpático que tú?

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla derecha. Freddie miró asqueado la feliz escena.

— ¿Acabas de compararme con un perro?

Sam sonrió.

—Perdona, pero yo jamás haría algo así, es demasiado cruel. No cabe comparación alguna entre este perro y tú, ¿verdad que no, gordito precioso? —lo achuchó entre los brazos balanceándolo como si fuese un bebé.

Freddie se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Pero mira tu camiseta! —chilló—. ¡Está llena de mierda!

—Solo es barro…

—El barro es mierda —le aclaró despacio.

—No importa, estaba para lavar, la llevo desde hace dos días. —Sonrió ante la mueca de repugnancia que él le dirigió.

—Me da igual. No te lo llevarás. Ese perro no vivirá bajo el mismo techo que yo —sentenció.

Sam negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz al notar la mueca de amargura y tristeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de Freddie.

—Lo siento, está decidido. —Miró al perro, sonriente—. ¡Victoria! Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquitín.

* * *

**Les agradezco que sigan leyendo :)**

**BYE BYE! **


	4. Freddie no es normal

**Hola!...bueno por fin actualizo...hehe!**

**Ya empece las clases de nuevo entonces el tiempo se me reduce un montón pero voy a sacar esta adaptación adelante :)**

**ICarly no me pertenece solo lo amo...**

* * *

**Freddie no es normal**

—¡Mamá!

—¿Sam?

—¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de la madre corriendo por el pasillo. Su acalorado rostro asomó por el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro Freddie? —preguntó con la mano en la zona del corazón mientras respiraba sofocada.

Sam resopló.

—¿_Nuestro_ Freddie? No, desgraciadamente no le ha pasado nada. Sigue aquí, tan idiota como siempre—añadió señalando al castaño, que, demasiado ocupado con la vista fija en el nuevo miembro de la casa, no tenía oídos para nada más—. ¡He recogido a un perrito!

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Hacía tiempo que no teníamos animales en casa, ya era hora! —gritó la madre.

Freddie sonrió ligeramente y, acercándose a Sam, le susurró al oído:

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú que eres?

—¡Cállate, tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

—Sam,no le hables así a nuestro invitado —le reprochó la señora Puckett que ahora acariciaba las orejas del perro—. Bueno, tendremos que buscarle un nombre.

Freddie alzó una mano deseoso de dar su opinión.

—¿Pulga? ¿Apestoso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, no, Freddie cariño... —Se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa—. Podríamos llamarle...

—¡Oh, qué es eso! —gritó Melanie, que a causa del alboroto había acudido al lugar de reunión familiar.

«Estúpida, mira que no saber lo que es un perro...», pensó el inglés.

—Lo he encontrado en el bosque —explicó Sam orgullosa.

—... revolcándose en un charco de barro —añadió Freddie

—Enserio?...Que lindura!—repuso la hermana mientras achuchaba al animal.

Freddie se acercó de nuevo a Sam, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Dime que eso ha sido una ironía o me muero.

Sam le ignoró. Todos dejaron de lado al estudiante de intercambio para centrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a llamarle! —Melanie alzó las manos, feliz—¡Whisky!

—¿Y por qué no Ballantines, Ponche o JB? —preguntó Freddie intentando no reír—. También son muy bonitos —añadió con inocencia.

Sam le dirigió una mirada de reproche, repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, de brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerdas a mi abuela —objetó él tras evaluarla—. Aunque, creo recordar, ella tenía la piel más tersa. A los ochenta —añadió.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Sam, cielo, deja que él también participe —la regañó su madre mientras acariciaba al perro, que estaba en los brazos de Melanie—. Ahora es parte de la familia.

Freddie sonrió triunfal.

—Eso, ahora somos familia, Sam. —Y le dio un codazo, con una sonrisilla traviesa surcando sus labios.

Ella le perforó con la mirada, sintiendo un electrizante cosquilleo de terror ante la idea de compartir parentesco con aquel enfermo. Suspiró resignada.

—Mejor me callo —concluyó.

—Sí, esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado —corroboró él.

Sam se esforzó por no contestarle. Le agradó que su madre pareciese encantada con el animal, pues tenía la firme determinación de quedárselo. Lo habría hecho igualmente, pero que el perro fuese una molestia para Freddie reforzó su postura.

—¿Cómo se llamará finalmente? —preguntó Sam.

—Ya te lo he dicho —se quejó Melanie—Se llama Whisky.

Freddie alzó una mano, divertido.

—Déjame decirte que me parece un nombre perfecto —apuntó—. Es didáctico, original y muy... educativo.

Melanie no pilló ninguna ironía, y exclamó:

—¡Exacto!

Freddie no creyendo aquello decidió que lo mejor seria darse una ducha exfoliante—Señora Puckett, ¿le importaría disculparme? Quisiera darme una ducha rápida —pidió educadamente.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —exclamó—. Las toallas limpias están en el mueble de abajo —le indicó.

—No se preocupe, traigo mi propio juego de toallas de rizo y algodón puro, cien por cien natural—sonrió tímidamente—. Es que, ¿sabe?, tengo la piel muy sensible.

Sam rió a carcajada limpia y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la señora Puckett, balanceándose ligeramente.

—¡Dios, mamá! ¿Dónde encargaste a este engendro?, ¿en eBay?

Y volvió a reír. Melanie miró con curiosidad a Freddie, que parecía sumergida en un estado de profunda reflexión.

—¿Cómo se juega a las toallas? —preguntó la porrista

—¿Eh? —Freddie comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de recurrir al suicidio como vía de escape—. No existe ningún juego de toallas, tan solo son un conjunto de ellas, todas del mismo modelo, ¿entiendes? —le aclaró.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces yo tengo un juego de maquillaje —dijo sonriente —Lo que se aprende cada dia.

Sam negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermana.

Freddie no tardó demasiado en escabullirse hasta el baño. Se aseguró de colocar bien el pestillo de la puerta, deseoso de tener un poco de intimidad. Apenas llevaba un día allí, pero se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una brutal paliza. Discutir con Sam resultaba agotador, la chica basurera era más ingeniosa de lo que había pensado en principio. ¡Y ni qué decir de su hermana! El desastroso estilo de vida de América se le parecia terriblemente extraño. Él estaba acostumbrado a su perfecta vida en Inglaterra, viviendo en una lujosa mansión en la mejor urbanización de Londres, acudiendo cada día a la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Freddie nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer la colada ni tampoco de prepararse el desayuno cada mañana. Para esos quehaceres cotidianos sus padres pagaban a un mayordomo profesional que, sin bien se desenvolvía extraordinariamente en su trabajo, jamás hablaba ni opinaba; era como una estatua que se encargaba sigilosamente de que todo estuviese en el más absoluto orden. Y así se había criado: entre los trabajadores del servicio doméstico, que estaban a sus órdenes, camisas planchadas minuciosamente y cabellos engominados hasta la excentricidad. Así pues, pasar aquel mes en el nuevo continente era el reto más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida.

Sonrió débilmente cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su rostro, despejándole un poco tras el agonioso día en la casa del terror. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin volverse loco. Intentó no pensar en ello, concentrándose en exfoliar al máximo su piel, restregándose con ahínco con una esponja rasposa. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho tras la detallada limpieza diaria, se cobijó en su albornoz y poco después se vistió con el pijama de raso gris que su madre le había comprado específicamente para el viaje. Suspiró cohibido y abrió la puerta del baño despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera.

Sam, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente con gesto aburrido, parecía esperar su turno para entrar, pero, en cuanto le vio, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que le señalaba con descaro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada.

Freddie se miró de arriba abajo, molesto, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal ahora. No encontraba nada extraño que provocase aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Ya te has pasado con las setas alucinógenas, Sam?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pareces a punto de hacer una excursión al circo! —explotó risueña, con voz chistosa—. Espera, espera... —Se acercó decida hasta él, que retrocedió enseguida—, ¡pero si te has puesto brillantina en el pelo, Dios mío!

Y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabase de cometer un pecado mortal. Él se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, piojosa?

—¡Freddie, la brillantina pasó de moda allá por los años cincuenta!

—¿Y? —Alzó una ceja—. Ir de mendiga por la vida nunca ha estado de moda. Pero, mira, siempre hay quien disfruta cuando le dan un dólar en la calle por compasión.

—Oye, animal, yo no parezco una mendiga —se defendió al tiempo que ojeaba su propio atuendo —¡Pero mírate! Solo te faltan las zapatillas pomposas de abuela.

Él pareció recordar algo.

—¡Oh, sí, las había olvidado! —farfulló mirándose los calcetines negros mientras movía graciosamente los dedos—. Están en mi armario, ¿te importaría traérmelas?

Ella pensó que se trataba de un chiste.

—¿Primero me llamas mendiga y ahora pretendes que sea tu criada?

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros.

Sam resopló. Le miró fijamente, decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio. Aquel niño de papá debería aprender a cambiar su estilo de vida.

—Mira, bonito, aquí cada uno se encarga de sus cosas. Así que mueve el culo hasta tu habitación y búscate tú mismo las pomposas zapatillas —dijo con una firmeza arrolladora.

Freddie sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su cuarto. Se giró antes de entrar.

—Oye, me alegra parecerte bonito. Comprendo que te deslumbre mi atractivo físico —añadió señalando su pijama de raso—. Pero, por favor, Sam, no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos; tu familia acabará pensando que hacemos excursiones de habitación en habitación en mitad de la noche.

Sam abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Se preparó para gritarle alguna incoherencia, lo que fuese, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Freddie cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación tras dirigirle una pícara sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡Le odio, le odio! —gritó desesperada.

* * *

**Bueno..espero sus opiniones... :)**

**BYE!**


	5. Excursión al Supermercado

**Hola!**

**Como pasa el tiempo cuando se esta ocupado...por dicha encontré un tiempo para seguir el fic...va ser mas largo de lo habitual como recompensa por tardarme.. :)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a ICarly...así que disfruten! **

* * *

**Excursión al Supermercado**

Armoniosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Freddie sonrió cuando despertó y se desperezó en la cama, estirando enérgicamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el canto de algunos gorriones.

—¡Príncipe Freddie de Camelot! —gritó Sam tras la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, aturdido tras el brusco cambio de aquel despertar—. ¡Arrastra tus posaderas hasta la cocina, es la hora del desayuno!

El rostro de Freddie se tornó agrio cuando oyó la maliciosa risita de Sam, que, a paso apresurado, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Se incorporó en la cama, molesto, recordando dónde se encontraba. Acostumbrado a tomar la primera comida del día en pijama, bajó tal cual a la cocina, donde la familia Puckett se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Pam regañaba a Melanie porque se estaba maquillando en la mesa.

—Mamá, pero ¿qué más da? —le reprochó esta.

Freddie se sentó en su silla y posó las manos cruzadas sobre el colorido mantel, esperando que alguien le sirviese su desayuno. Como nadie dijo nada, finalmente optó por pedirlo.

—A mí me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja natural, sin pulpa, un tazón de copos de avena, un capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado y... Oh, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a saltarnos la dieta! También unas tostadas con mantequilla.—Sonrió.

El señor Puckett asomó el rostro por encima del periódico y le miró fijamente. Melanie y Sam dejaron de engullir cereales y corrompieron en una sonora carcajada. Pam, despreocupada, preparaba el café.

—Abre la nevera y mira a ver qué pillas —le dijo el señor Puckett confundido—. Es que estamos a principio de mes, así que todavía no hemos ido a comprar.

Freddie tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. ¿Significaba aquello que él mismo debería prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso abrir la puerta de la nevera? Nunca había hecho una hazaña de tal calibre. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; aquellas cosas no cuadraban en su mundo perfecto. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la nevera, evaluando aquel montón de chatarra como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Después, valeroso, posó una mano en el mango y tiró con fuerza. La luz le deslumbró. Parpadeó sin entender. Allí dentro no había absolutamente nada; tan solo quedaban dos manzanas, unos restos de zumo tropical, algunos huevos y unos sangrientos filetes de ternera. Consternado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su silla, con la vista fija en la familia Puckett. Sam se giró hacia él.

—Hombre, no son copos de avena, pero puedes comer Choco Krispies, están buenos —dijo, mostrándose amable por primera vez, como si sintiese pena por él.

Freddie dirigió la mirada hacia la caja de Choco Krispies, de la cual se había apoderado Sam, que metió la mano dentro del paquete de cereales y los sacaba a puñados para engullirlos casi con violencia.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió forzadamente—. He oído que es bueno ayunar por las mañanas.

—Pero ¿dónde has oído eso? ¡Es mentira! —le reprochó Pam—. ¡Anda, cielo, tómate un café! Y he traído unos bollos de crema de la panadería... ¡moja uno en el café!

Freddie negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo... intento no comer nada que tenga demasiado colesterol.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Melanie—. Ni carne, ni bollos, ni cereales... pero ¿tú de qué vives? Venga, cómete unos Krispies, que están muy buenos —le aconsejó.

La señora Puckett se giró decidida hacia todos ellos, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que dejó colgando a un lado de su delantal.

—Está bien, será mejor que dejemos el tema. —Sonrió amablemente—. ¡Ahora iremos todos a comprar! Así haremos algo en familia.

Melanie se tragó sus Krispies apresuradamente.

—Mamá, hoy tengo que ir al asilo de anciano, nos vemos —se excusó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se escabulló escaleras arriba.

El señor Puckett se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras doblaba el periódico del día con delicadeza.

—Cariño, creo que debería quedarme para revisar las ruedas del coche, que están fatal —explicó.

—Bueno, no importa. —Suspiró resignada, agotada de intentar unir a aquella individualizada familia—. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo que pasarme por la tintorería! Lo había olvidado...

La mirada aterrorizada de Sam se alzó lentamente hasta dar con los ojos de su madre. La joven frunció con descaro el ceño.

—Dime que es un chiste, mamá —exigió, y echó un vistazo al inglés—. No pienso ir sola al supermercado con eso.

La señora Puckett resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba convencida de que su inquilino era un muchacho normal y atribuía su extraño comportamiento al hecho de que se había criado en una cultura diferente. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en América.

—«Eso» tiene nombre —le reprochó a su hija—. Llámale Freddie

Sam miró en derredor desesperada, como buscando una salida, cualquier escapatoria válida... pero tan solo se encontró con los chocolateros y señoriales ojos del aludido. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que la hizo chirriar.

—Vale. —Pam sonrió —. Freddie, te daré la lista de la compra a ti, que pareces más responsable.

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle y no tardó demasiado en huir escaleras arriba, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir a comprar.

—Tardo cinco minutos —le dijo a Sam.

Ella asintió con desgana, como si fuese un muñeco al que se le han acabado las pilas.

San tuvo tiempo de sobra para despedirse de toda su familia, que rápidamente se fueron marchando concentrados en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Después, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el idiota de Freddie, terminó viendo un aburrido documental, tumbada en el sofá, con el pequeño Whisky dormitando sobre su barriga. Cuando él apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

—¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz—. ¡Has tardado más de una hora!

Parpadeó y le observó detenidamente. Freddie vestía unos pantalones negros con la raya exquisitamente planchada, conjuntados con los inmaculados zapatos, que brillaban con tal intensidad que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, y Sam supuso que, en el nefasto intento de dar un toque informal, había dejado que el pico de uno de los lados saliera por el extremo del pantalón. Ella rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Freddie, cohibido y sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del peligroso Whisky, que danzaba a los pies de su ama.

—¿Es que vamos a una boda y no me he enterado?—Freddie evaluó su vestimenta, sin comprender.

—Si apenas me he arreglado —apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo corbata.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —exclamó ella risueña—. No quiero ni pensar cómo acudirías a una ceremonia.

—Pues...

Sam le interrumpió, levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá.

—Majestad, guárdese los detalles, no me interesan —farfulló, colocándose bien la capucha de la cazadora.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron avenida abajo en busca del supermercado, que quedaba a seis manzanas de distancia.

—Dame la lista —le ordenó Freddie alzando una mano con porte elegante.

—¡Que te crees tú!

—¡Eh, tu madre ha confiado en mí como portador de la lista! —reprochó consternado, con la expresión de un chiquillo caprichoso.

Sam le miró divertida.

—Pero ¿qué te piensas, que mamá ha escrito en la lista de la compra el secreto del universo o qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió— soy el responsable —Y después la miró malicioso—, ya que tu madre cree que no eres lo bastante madura como para ocupar tal cargo.

La joven resopló, nerviosa. Lograba sacarle de quicio por cualquier estupidez. Aquello era un infierno de carne y hueso.

—¡Toma tu lista y métetela donde te quepa!

—... en el bolsillo —añadió él y se la guardó delicadamente.

Entraron en el supermercado. Sam se dirigió decidida hacia los carritos de la compra mientras Freddie se quedaba pasmado, observando asombrado su alrededor. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra, para eso le pagaban a la señorita Charlotte, su criada, que llevaba años viviendo como interna en la mansión londinense.

Reaccionó casi con sorpresa cuando una familia con niños que gritaban pasó por su lado. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Bolas enormes y pomposas colgaban del techo, junto con numerosos carteles luminosos que exclamaban: «¡Felices fiestas!». Por si aquello fuera poco, un árbol de navidad se alzaba en la entrada del supermercado repleto de espumillones, y por megafonía se emitían villancicos populares que inundaban el recinto.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le gritó Sam.

Él despertó de aquel profundo letargo y la siguió a paso rápido.

—¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez?

—¡Oh... sí, sí!

Extrajo la nota del bolsillo, la desdobló con cuidado y alisó una esquina que se había arrugado ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza:

—Huevos.

Sam comenzó a caminar más rápido, recorriendo los eternos pasillos segura de sí misma. En el fondo, Freddie agradeció su compañía, pues si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado perdiéndose. Cuando llegaron al estante de los huevos, se quedó conmocionado ante la variedad de marcas, tamaños y envases que había. Sam cogió decidida media docena y la dejó en el carro. Freddie ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el producto.

—¿Piensas coger esos? —preguntó, y una mueca de asco surcó su aterciopelado rostro.

—No es que lo piense, es que ya están en el carro.

—Siempre puedes volver a cogerlos y dejarlos en el estante —aclaró Freddie.

—Pero es que tenemos que comprar huevos.

—Ya, el problema es que el aspecto de esos no me gusta —apuntó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como si los pobres huevos estuviesen malditos.

Sam fijó su vista en el estante, después miró al inglés confundida. Nunca lograba comprender su retorcida mente. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo.

—¡Qué más da! Son todos iguales, ¡solo son huevos!

—¡Para mí no solo son huevos! Es el alimento y la proteína que voy a ingerir y que se acabará depositando en mi cuerpo. La nutrición influye muchísimo en la suavidad de la piel, ¿lo sabías?

Ella alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto no es una clase de biología! Solo es una maldita caja de huevos.

—Coge esos —le indicó Freddie, señalando un envase amarillo.

—¡Pero si son carísimos! —se quejó Sam—. ¡Valen cuatro dólares más!

Él bufó, restándole importancia.

—¡Cógelos! Ya recortaremos gastos en otras cosas.

Sam terminó cediendo con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez por todas. Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado.

—Léeme lo siguiente —le exigió la chica.

—Leche.

La estantería de los lácteos le pareció infinita. Freddie pasó más de veinte minutos leyendo las etiquetas de los envases, como si fuese un inspector de sanidad.

—¿Qué leche ha elegido, Sherlock? —preguntó Sam, al borde de la desesperación.

—Esta. —Freddie le tendió una caja.

—¿Eh? ¿Leche fresca, sin lactosa, desnatada, ecológica? Tío, tú eres raro de cojones.

—No soy tu tío —le recordó Freddie.

Sam suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo.

—Es un decir, una frase hecha —le aclaró.

—Ah, interesante —reconoció Freddie, pensativo—. Ahora entiendo...

—Sigamos— indico Sam cansada

Después de un rato Sam miro al chico, que sosteniendo un bote de mostaza entre las manos leía la ridículo traje llamaba tanto la atención en el supermercado que los clientes se giraban a verlo detalladamente.

—Freddie, deberás darte prisa con las compras —dijo, cruzandose de brazos —Se que te encantaría pasar la noche aquí pero cierran a las ocho.

—Perfecto, aún nos quedan unas horas— Sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?— grito— Bueno,que pregunta más estúpida por mi parte.

— La verdad es que si — afirmó el distraído — Pero, ¿cuantos conservantes tiene esto?

— ¡Siempre has estado loco! —

Freddie se volvió y la miro con curiosidad.

— Nos conocemos desde hace 24 horas, basurera,así que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando hice "siempre".

— Esa es la peor, que nos queda muchos días por delante. Tendré que comprar unas pastillas antiestres o tapones para los oídos.

Freddie se encogió de hombros. Aquella chica desarreglada daba la impresión de morir por sobredosis, no le extrañaría en el futuro encontrarla en una esquina pidiendo limosna, que él no le daría.

—Mira bobo, tenemos que irnos, no pienso pasar mi primer día de vacaciones en un supermercado cuando hay cosas más interesantes que hacer.

—¿Como que?— Alzo una ceja intrigado

—¡Oh! , ¿es que jamas haces algo divertido?

—Bueno,da igual, ademas no seria asunto tuyo— dijo con desinterés — Ahora déjame terminar de leer los componentes de la salsa roquefort.

Sam murmuro algo por debajo, irritada. Se despidió de Freddie dejándolo solo en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar. Rezaba para que Freddie llegara pronto, si no lo hacia, se marcharía sin él; poco le importaba que la regañaran aunque no le gustaría ser castigada sin ver a sus amigos en vacaciones.

Media hora después llego Freddie con un carro lleno de comida, Sam le miro intrigada.

—¿Se puede saber como vamos a pagar todo eso? — pregunto, señalando las hamburguesas sin carne, lo cual le pereció estúpido.

—¿Es que tu madre no te ha dado dinero?—

—Si, pero lo que me a dado no llega a pagar esas ñoñerías, vuelve a dejar todo en su sitio— indico mientras veía un queso sin sal al lado de algas marinas ricas en vitaminas.

Freddie la miro sin ninguna intención de devolver nada a su lugar.

—Pues ve al banco a sacar dinero—

—Pero, ¡Que te has creído! ¡No somos una familia rica! ¡No podemos pagar estos caprichos, somos clase media!

—No hace falta que lo grites, a nadie le interesa tu situación económica.

Sam respiro hondo, era agotador lidiar con aquel imbécil.

—El problema es que no tenemos dinero y algo tendremos que hacer — dijo hablando claro , despacio y alto.

Él miro sin comprender, nunca le negaron nada que tenga que ver con dinero y mucho menos si era comida, algo sumamente necesario para vivir; por lo tanto la familia Puckett le estaba negando la vida.

Suspiro frustrado — Le pediremos a la chica de la caja que sea solidaria con nosotros.

—Pero ¡tu en que mundo vives! — Sam lo miro extrañado — Aquí nadie regala nada, tienes que pagar todo lo que compras.

Freddie, pensativo, miro a la chica de la caja mientras Sam volvía a ver a otro lado y advirtiendo a dos chicas de su edad que cuchicheaban con la vista clavada en el inglés.

—Te están mirando fijamente— objetó Sam extrañada.

Él sonrió ampliamente — Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Que?

—Es por mi cara, soy atractivo.

—Estas demente.

Freddie con un gesto seductor, les guiño un ojo a ambas chicas las cuales se rieron tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Sam pestañeo sorprendida, no comprendía que alguien tan insoportable como él resultara atractivo. Le miro atentamente para encontrar aquel punto de belleza y luego resoplo, molesta por la repentina atención que recibía el inglés.

—No es momento de firmar autógrafos, tenemos problemas más serios — le indico, señalando el carro.

Freddie enarco una ceja,divertido

—¿Estas celosa?

Sam sintió verdaderas ganas de matarlo y le dirigió una mueca burlona.

—¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de que? ¿De tener que vivir con un ñoño? No te aseguro que no. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me dieran tres dólares por ti, te vendería sin dudas.

Freddie sobre actuó haciéndose el dolido.

—¿Tres dólares? ¿eso crees que valgo? —protesto

—No es lo que vales tu, bobo, cobraría tres dólares porque te vendería con traje incluido y tiene pinta de ser caro— sonrió satisfecha.

Freddie la miro fulminante, aquel punto irónico no le había gustado nada,lo consideraba bueno pero la situación desequilibrada no le agrado y suspiro con una idea en la mente.

—Que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo—musitó — No podría venderte, tendría que que alguien me de algo por tus más, dudo que acepten mi regalo,yo no lo haría su estuviese en su lugar.

Sam cerro con fuerza los ojos, tranquilizándose mentalmente. No soportaba oír su vocecilla inocente.

—Tenemos que pagar eso, desgraciado.

—¿"Tenemos"? — Miro a su alrededor — Querrás decir "tienes que pagar".

—¿Que? Pero si has sido tu quien a cogido todo esto

Las dos muchachas que miraran a Freddie ahora prestaban mas atención a la situación.

—Pero, ¿A mi que me estas contando? — se encogió de hombros — Tu madre te ha responsabilizado de comprar la comida, yo solo te acompaño, si no sabes apañartelas no me eches la culpa —sonrío — Es hora de que madures Sam.

Le miro de broma, porque de no se así terminaría volviendose la peor de las pesadillas.

—No llevas nada de dinero — comenzaba a hartase de la situación.

—Absolutamente nada.

—Genial — suspiro pesadamente

Entonces se acerco al carrito de compra, se lo quito y se dirigió a los pasillos.

—Pero, ¿que haces?

—Ya que tu no quieres colaborar, yo sola voy a dejar esta mierda light en su lugar.

Él la alcanzo corriendo y extendió las manos frente a ella para impedir el paso.

—¡No lo harás!

—Yo creo que si— dijo empujando al chico y silbado animadamente para sacarlo de quicio.

Cogió una lechuga y tras leer la etiqueta que había sido cultivada en un invernadero ecológico, la dejo con las demás lechugas.

—¡No! — grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza

—Descuida, sobrevivirás sin tu lechuga.

Freddie lo recogió entre las manos como si fuera un bebe recién nacido.

—Esta bien, iré al banco —dijo al fin rindiendose — Yo pagare la compra.

—Así me gusta — asintió orgullosa — Veo que vas aprendiendo— dijo con una satisfecha risita

* * *

**:) Aqui finaliza este cap. **

**Espero actualizar pronto y gracias por sus comentarios n.n**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
